


Candles

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean to the Rescue, F/M, Fire, Neighbor Dean, Reader Insert, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Needing to relax, something ruins your plans, and Dean comes to the rescue





	Candles

With the smell of lavender and vanilla swirling around your bathroom, you slid into the water. Not too hot, but warm enough to sting against your skin as you settled into the best part of your small house, the large jacuzzi bathtub.   
Candles were lit, scattered throughout the small room, creating a relaxing mood. It was much needed after your long day at work, and you knew you would be in the bath until the water turned cold and your skin resembled a prune.  
A window above your bathtub was partially open, letting the warm summer breeze flutter in, along with the classic rock your neighbor was playing louder than he should. Dean Winchester. The hottest neighbor anyone could ask for. The local fireman who also enjoyed tinkering around with cars. Helping you out on more than one occasion with his mechanic skills, fixing the piece of junk that you still drove.   
With his vibrant green eyes and broad shoulders, you often found yourself staring through your kitchen window, watching as he worked on that precious car of his, or when he mowed his lawn. Every now and then he would catch you staring his way, winking before he went back to work.   
With the steam of your bath, you could barely see the light from his shop still on. Letting the curtain flutter back in it’s spot, you sank down into the bubbles, letting the warmth of the water eat away at the stress in your shoulders.   
Reaching over, you picked up the tattered romance novel you left by the tub just for this occasion, getting right back into the story line. Feeling more relaxed than you had in quite some time, it took you a moment to notice the movement off to the side of the tub.   
It was hard to ignore when the black speck moved right next to your knee, hanging on the curtains. Your heart beating furiously, you lowered your book, staring at the spider in horror. It was fairly large, it’s body shiny black with a large red hourglass on its.   
“Shit,” you muttered, knowing what that meant. It was a black widow, one of the more poisonous spiders there was. Closing your book, you took a deep breath, pulling it back to get a good angle. Your bottom lip between your teeth, you slammed it as hard as you could, smashing your curtain hard against the wall.  
You watched in horror as the curtain rod fell, the curtain landing on your largest candle. Instantly it flamed up, larger than you expected. Splashing out of the tub, slipping and sliding as you tried to gain your footing. Reaching behind you, you picked up your hair brush, trying to gingerly move the curtain into your tub where it would hopefully be extinguished.   
As you leaned over, close to the flames, the spider moved from behind it, jumping your way. Screaming loudly, you fell backwards, the curtain completely missing the tub, landing on the pile of paint splattered clothes you had thrown there in haste yesterday. With the flammable paint thinner they went up in flames immediately.  
You stood there in disbelief, your bathroom completely in flames. All because of a stupid spider. There went your relaxful evening.   
“What the hell?” Dean muttered from the doorway, rushing over to where you were still standing. He kept his gaze up, and you finally realized that you were standing there, dripping wet and completely naked. Blushing, you moved to grab a towel before realizing they were behind the huge pile of burning clothes.   
“We need to get out of here,” Dean ordered. Pulling off his flannel shirt, he wrapped it around your shoulders, before turning you around and pushing you out the door. Past your kitchen and out into your backyard. “Fire extinguisher?”  
“In the kitchen,” you answered.   
“Wait here. If I’m not back in five minutes, call 911. Do not come in after me,” he ordered before running back into your house.   
His flannel shirt smelled of motor oil and musk, and you cuddled deeper into it, wondering how you were going to call when your phone was still in there. By your bed.   
Seconds ticked by, and you quickly made the decision that you weren’t just going to stand by and let Dean fix this for you.   
Slipping your arms into the sleeves, you quickly buttoned his shirt. Stepping back into the kitchen, you grabbed your cleaning bucket, quickly filling it with water. Moving back through your bedroom, you stood at the doorway, seeing Dean fighting the fire.   
With a good hold on the bucket, you stepped into the room, tossing the water towards the fire just as Dean turned.   
Half of the water splashed him in the face, the rest landing on what was left of the fire. The clothes had quickly run out of fuel, and with the water you had splashed everywhere, it had nowhere else to go. “I thought I told you to stay outside,” he muttered, firing the extinguisher one more time.   
“But it’s my house!” You argued. “And it’s my fault this happened!”   
“What caused it anyways?”   
You blushed, looking away. You really didn’t want to tell your handsome neighbor that you had almost burnt your house down because of a spider.   
“Y/N?”   
“It was a spider, okay? I almost burnt my house down because of a spider,” you mumbled, a tear slipping down your cheek.   
He hid his laughter behind a cough as he came towards you. With his hands on your shoulder, he stared at you in concern. “You’re okay right? And that’s all that matters. It doesn’t matter if it was because of a spider, or anything, as long as you’re okay. Can’t lose my beautiful neighbor.”  
“You think I’m beautiful?”  
“I’d be blind not to. I don’t know how you haven’t noticed, but I’ve had something of a crush on you for almost a year.”  
“It was a black widow,” you admitted. “And I’ve liked you for a while too.”  
“Yeah, how long?”  
“Since the moment I moved in,” you told him, giggling when his hands moved down to your hips, pulling you against him.  
“Why did it take a fire for us to figure it out?” He asked you, his gaze landing on your lips.   
“Not that I wanted this mess to clean up, but I’m glad something brought us together.”   
“Why don’t you save it until tomorrow?” He suggested. “You can spend the night at my place.”  
Raising an eyebrow, he quickly threw his hands up. “I do have a spare room, and you’re more than welcome to sleep there. But come over. I’ll pour both of us a glass of whiskey, and we can figure out where we go from here.”  
“I’d like nothing more,” you agreed. “But I need to grab some clothes.”  
“Don’t,” he spoke quickly. “I think what you’re wearing right now is absolutely perfect.”


End file.
